poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Iron Otis/Transcript
Here's 24rd episode for season 2 from Winnie the Pooh Goes Back at the Barnyard. Here's the Transcript. The Beginning (The episode opens where we see Freddy watching television) * Chef Big Bones: Mmmm. Don't that smell good yeah! That's Chef Big Bones' deep-fried chickon. Now shake a little of Chef Big Bones' Five Alarm Cajun spice right on there and pop that delicious chickon right in your face hole (bites chickon) That's good chickon, I guarantee! * Peck: (comes by) Hey, Freddy. * Freddy: (freaks out and turns off TV) I was sleep walking! I'm not watching a meat grilling show! That would be disgusting and totally out of character me! * Peck: Yeah, sure would. Hey, we're playing kickball. * -You wanna come with? * Freddy: Uh, maybe later. * -Ok, well we're behind the barn if you change your mind. * Freddy: Ok, sure. Again, not a meat show. (turns television back on) * Chef Big Bones: And now, it's time for to reveal the winner of Chef Big Bones' fan recipe competition! And the winner is.... (Later, at the back of the barnyard everyone is getting ready to play kickball) * Otis: Pig, last chance to play kickball! * Pig: (in his mud hole) Do I have to get up? * Otis: Yes, generally you have to stand to do things. * Pig: Ah, then I'll pass. * Eeyore: It Figures. * Winnie the Pooh: '''Ok, who wants to be team captains? * '''Buford: I got this. * Lynn: So do I. * Ok, let's get things started. Burford and Lynn pick your teams. * Lynn: I'll take you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you! * Buford: And I'll take the rest of them. * -Fair enough. Lynn's team kicks first. * Lynn: Nice. * -Ok, whose the our best kicker? * -Base, on these stats best to start off with Otis. That when one of us goes, he'll make it home for sure. * Lynn: Otis get in there. * Otis: I won't let you down. * -You got this Otis! * -Come on Abby strike him out! * Abby: Considerate done! * Otis: Bring it, lady cow! They don't call me grand lord imperail ball kicking wizard for nothing. * -Nobody calls you that. * Otis: I know. Why is that? * -Cause it weird and too to say? * Otis: Maybe. * Abby: Here it comes! (rolls ball) (Otis is about to kick the ball until Freddy's screams cause him to flip and fall on his back.) * Freddy: (jumping around hysterically repeating) I won! * Narrator: 45 minutes later.... * Freddy: (continuing saying) I won! I won! I won! (hit in the face with the kickball) * Scruffy: Nice shot. * Pip: It needed to be done. * -Yet you could have do that when he first started. * Pip: I didn't know he had it in him. * -So Freddy, what's going on? * Freddy: The Middle The Ending Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Magmon47 Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Scenes Category:Winnie the Pooh goes Back at The Barnyard Season 2's Episodes